This project is an analysis of human and mouse cellular cytotoxicity in the presence of antibody (antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity-ADCC) and the absence of antibody (Natural Killer cytotoxicity-NKC) to Herpes simplex virus (HSV) infected cells. We will continue the analysis of high risk groups, as neonates and burn patients for cellular cytotoxicity. We shall further analyze the interaction of interferon in NKC, and production of interferon by human leukocytes of high risk groups. Colostral ADCC effector cells will be characterized as will a colostral substance inhibitor of ADCC. In our mouse model, we shall continue to analyze the ontogeny of ADCC and NKC, and the in vivo significance of each. Cell stimulators in vitro and in vivo will be screened for.